


Destiel Smut: Angels Can Be Amazing In Bed

by sullendean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Smut: Angels Can Be Amazing In Bed

Dean gripped a chunk of Cas’s hair as he moaned into his neck, that was almost smothering Dean. Cas had his ‘love-stick’ deep into his anus, knocking and ramming into his g-spot. Dean was lying on his stomach, body twisted around as far as he could muster without feeling as if he had snapped his spine. Dean had one hand tightly clutching onto a pillow and the other was on Cas somewhere at all times. Cas was leant forward as much as he could, trying to smell Dean’s sweet smell. Cas went in harder and deeper this time, hand digging into Dean’s back as he held him a bit still. Dean gave a whimper of hurt and pleasure, almost yelling it out in surprise. “God, Cas, warn me next time.” Dean breathily chuckled. He felt his muscles go tense as Cas rammed his cock into him once again. Dean’s breath hitches and he tries to bite back another shaky moan. Cas chuckled at Dean’s reaction and rammed into his hole as hard as he could, trying to surprise Dean. He arched his back as he felt Cas go in. His whole body shuddered and he felt his eyes roll back with extreme pleasure. Dean panted as Cas comfortingly kissed the back of his neck wetly. Cas’ prick slid in and out vigorously as Cas tried harder and harder to see what kind of noises of pleasure he would get out of Dean. Cas felt fuzzily aroused when he heard Dean’s choked and flustered moans escaping his lips. Cas inhaled deeply as he started to get what he wanted out of Dean. “Cas-Cas, I messed on the-the bed.” Dean panted heatedly. Cas almost orgasmed himself when he heard that soft, panted moan that was forced from Dean’s lips. Cas thought of the cum that was now on the bed thanks to Dean being heavily aroused. Cas smiled in spite of himself for doing so well with having sex today. Cas repositioned his hand, but it slipped off of Dean’s sweaty back and he felt his hand fall into something moist and had a slightly thicker consistency than saliva. He then realized that it was Dean’s cum. He breathed hard down Dean’s neck as he was about to sin all over Dean’s ass, which was now clenching. Cas decided to just let it all come out. It dripped onto Dean and he made a small, pleasant, surprised noise. He inhaled quickly and cleared his throat. “More Cas, pleeeaaase?” He rasped and shifted himself so that Cas would be leaning more on Dean’s right shoulder. Cas pushed in slightly, teasing Dean, who was helplessly gasping and clutching the bedspread till his knuckles turned white. Dean bit his lip as he prepared himself for another shockingly sweet ram into the ass from his sexy partner. He felt Cas shove in with as his might. Dean screeched a moan and gasped shallowly as he tried to regain his normal breathing rate. Cas felt his hands start to sweat against Dean’s cold, moist back. Dean’s muscles clenched and rippled under Cas’ grip on his thick skin. Dean, I’m getting tired.” Cas breathed out huskily and sighed, flopping down next to Dean. He really didn’t care that he was lying in both of their cum right now, he just wanted to snuggle with his precious lover, Dean.


End file.
